Rainbow Days (versión One Piece)
by dabria99
Summary: Es una historia sobre cinco chicos de preparatoria, Sabo, quien es un chico sensible, Sanji que es un mujeriego, Zoro que es un completo sádico, Ace que es un adicto a los ovnis y Luffy que es un otaku. Juntos vivirán divertidas y tontas historias de amor. Pero en la víspera de Navidad, el corazón roto de Sabo ¡¿ha conocido a alguien que usaba el uniforme de Santa Claus!


**-NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-¡Hola! Bueno ahora vengo con una adaptación y la primera vez que escribo un romance, aunque más que romance diría que es una historia amistad entre los cinco protagonistas con toques de humor.**

 **-Llevo años leyendo mangas shonen y seinen pero un día por pura casualidad decidí volver a mis orígenes y leer un shojo, ahí fue donde Nijiiro Days de la autora Minami Mizuno llegó a mi vida y lo amé por completo.**

 **-Pienso que más personas deberían leerlo, tiene una hermosa amistad entre los protagonistas, un gran sentido del humor y parejas para todos los gustos.**

 **-Y como soy una amante de One Piece y todo lo que hago lo relaciono con One Piece decidí crear esta adaptación, lo escribí como un One Shot pero si les gusta consideraré el escribir más capítulos.**

 **-Yo no soy fanática de ningún shipp del manga, es decir leo lo que venga, por eso no pongo una advertencia de las que desarrollaré o les daré algún guiño. Ojalá no sea un problema.**

 **-En fin: Sabo, Ace, Zoro, Sanji y Luffy tienen la misma edad aquí, están entre los 17 y 18 años.**

 **\- One Piece y Nijiiro Days no me pertenecen, todo es creación de Eiichiro Oda y Minami Mizuno.**

* * *

'' **Santa-san''**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oigan, ¿y Luffy?—preguntó algo extrañado por no ver a su pequeño amigo pelinegro apenas llegó junto a los demás.

—Gritó ''la fecha límite para la Convención de Invierno'' y ''todavía no termino mi cosplay'', luego salió corriendo—contestó Ace.

—También dijo ''necesito más carne'' y ''probablemente no duerma está noche''—siguió Sanji.

—Y no te olvides de ''tengo que terminar el manga antes de que el estúpido Shanks me lo spoilee''—terminó Zoro.

— Un día normal para Luffy—se podía ver una gotita de sudor en la cabeza Sabo.

Los amigos siguieron hablando normalmente hasta que Sabo con toda la valentía del mundo hizo su petición, aquella que estuvo a punto de carcomerlo todo el día desde que recibió el mensaje de Pudding.

—Bueno… ¡Los exámenes finalmente terminaron!—exclamó en un intento de sonar contento—lo que significa que solo nos queda una cosa, ¡Navidad! Vamos chicos, ayúdenme con...

—No puedo—respondieron al unísono.

' _¡Al menos déjenme terminar!'_ quería gritarles, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

A suplicar.

—Oh vamos, es mi primera novia, ¡no quiero arruinarlo! Por favor Ace, Sanji ayúdenme a preparar algo—se podía escuchar el reproche en su voz, también un ligero toque de pánico, incluso intentó poner sus ojos de cachorro—no tengo ni idea de lo que se debe hacer en una cita… ¡Oh Dios es nuestra primera cita! ¡Y justo en Víspera de Navidad!

—Yo también tengo que pensar en algo, hazlo tú mismo—Sanji necesitaba un cigarro en ese momento, pero si lo descubrían llamarían a sus padres y bueno, su padre probablemente lo mataría y sus hermanos (en especial Ichiji y Niji) bailarían sobre su tumba—mi itinerario está bastante cargado.

Sacó el móvil y se lo mostró a su amigo.

—Eh…—Sabo no sabía si sentirse sorprendido o decepcionado— ¿con cuantas chicas sales exactamente Sanji?

—Cinco—sus ojos formaron un corazón y _'oh Dios no'_ , Sanji entró en modo meloso—son tan hermosas y dulces, mis bellas damas. Las amo… Y ahora debo dividir mi tiempo para complacerlas a todas ese día, una a la mañana, otra a la tarde o quizás…

—Un novio terrible como siempre—Sabo suspiró resignado.

—Lo siento Sabo pero no puedo, según mi investigación entre esta noche y la de mañana definitivamente podré verlo, ¡UN ALIEN!—los ojos de Ace brillaban con anticipación—mis cálculos no fallan, ellos estarán ahí, lo sé. Solo son esos despreciables gobernantes que nos quieren mentir pero yo sé la verdad, ellos simplemente no nos dejan ver a esas fascinantes criaturas porque definitivamente estarán…

' _Lo perdimos'_ pensó el rubio, cuando Ace entraba en modo fanboy y empezaba a hablar de conspiraciones y aliens era el fin, por lo que sabiamente lo ignoró. A veces Sabo se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de la amable Nico Robin al salir con un idiota amante de los aliens como Ace. Entonces recordó los aterradores dibujos llenos de sangre y destrucción que la universitaria le mostró una vez y se estremeció.

Ahora el rubio no sabía quién era el más normal, Robin o Ace, quizás ninguno y por eso pese a que ella era seis años mayor ellos todavía estaban juntos, tan felices como al principio.

¡Cuánto los envidiaba!

—Sabo—el rubio se estremeció— ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?

—Es que…—en un segundo estaba empapado de sudor—…no apruebo tus métodos Zoro…

— ¡¿Huh?!

— _¡Hiee!—_ no, ese grito femenino no salió de su cuerpo.

Entonces Zoro sacó su látigo de algún lugar _'¿dónde mierda lo guarda?'_ y el rubio volvió a estremecerse.

—Oi cabeza de musgo—Sanji ni siquiera parpadeó ante el látigo y el aura sádica de Zoro— ¿realmente esa cosa es divertida?

—Pues claro, esta vez fue con látigo pero estoy pensado que las esposas me gustan más—dijo volviendo a su yo habitual, es decir un oso en estado hibernación.

—Ya veo, quizás las pruebe—incluso Ace dejo sus conspiraciones y aliens para prestar atención—creo que se lo propondré a Robin.

Zoro abrió lentamente los ojos y puso una cara pensativa.

—Creo que funcionará, Robin tiene toda la pinta de ser S.

— ¿Eh?, pero entonces ella no querrá—Sabo no entendía porque en el mundo Ace sonaba tan decepcionado.

— ¿Qué dices?—Zoro soltó un bostezo—es perfecto, tú eres M claramente.

— ¡ZORO BASTARDO!

Y Sabo fue ignorado como de costumbre, sus amigos eran los mejores.

 **(S=Sádica/M=Masoquista).**

* * *

Estaba sentado en un parque repleto de personas, cada quien disfrutando con su respectiva pareja.

El amor se sentía en el aire y bueno, era normal ya que estaban en Víspera de Navidad y todo el mundo sabía se supone que uno lo pasa con su pareja; era un tradición que todos cumplían, incluso personas como Sanji, que tenía cinco novias, Zoro, que tenía prácticas sexuales bastante cuestionables, Ace, un fanboy de los aliens que arrastraba a su mayor y sexy novia a sus tonterías, y Luffy, bueno a Luffy no le importaba nada y seguro solo estaba mirando un anime o comiendo carne, sí, sus amigos eran extraños pero todos ellos estaban mejor que él.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser abandonado por tu novia en Víspera de Navidad porque no le compraste el regalo que quería y de paso ser víctima de su ataque de furia porque accidentalmente comió un pastel de fresa en lugar de uno de chocolate.

Su vida era un asco.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Pudding lo había abandonado, y probablemente le haya dejado alguna cicatriz con sus arañazos, no pudo evitar deprimirse, incluso ahora que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se quedó solo allí las lágrimas aún caían sin parar de sus ojos. Se sentía patético y humillado, él estaba llorando como un idiota, ¡incluso moqueaba! Mientras abrazaba una bufanda rosa que se tardó horas en escoger para su ahora ex-novia, completamente solo en medio de un montón de parejas de presumían su asquerosa felicidad.

Sí, su vida definitivamente era un asco.

—Toma—un pañuelo estaba extendido justo frente suyo.

Sabo levantó la cabeza de golpe, casi se cae pero lo evita afortunadamente. Una mujer vestida de Santa estaba parada en frente suyo, una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y mirada amable le estaba pasando un pañuelo.

—…Huh…—y por supuesto él tenía que arruinarlo, maravilloso.

—Solo parecía que necesitabas esto—le sonrió. Ella probablemente sintió pena ajena al verlo moquear y llorar como idiota pero para Sabo la vista de esa sonrisa era como un regalo de los Dioses.

Santa-san, como él acababa de bautizarla, se estremeció de pronto cuando una helada brisa apareció.

' _Se debe estar congelando con esa ropa'_ pensó y de pronto decidió que debía devolver ese favor.

—Umm... Oye, toma. Te debes estar congelando—puso la bufanda con rapidez en sus manos.

Luego salió corriendo.

Sí, su vida era un asco y él no hacía nada para mejorarlo.

' _Pero al menos conocí a Santa-san'_ quizás su vida era un poco menos asquerosa en ese instante.

* * *

—Finalmente, ese maldito jefe sádico realmente le dio por hacernos trabajar hoy.

— ¿Tenías algún compromiso Viola-chan?—preguntó verdaderamente preocupada.

—Nah, es solo que me fastidia—frunció el ceño—había algunos diseños que realmente quería probar.

—Lamento que te lo hayas perdido—lo decía en serio, ella sabía lo mucho que a Viola le gustaba diseñar ropa y trabajaba muy duro para hacerlo. En ese momento mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa agarró la bufanda rosa con motitas blancas que el extraño sujeto le había dado—me pregunto si estará bien…—murmuró.

—Mmm, ¿dijiste algo Koala?

—Solo me preguntaba si ese chico estará bien.

— ¿El tipo de la bufanda?—Koala asintió—suena como una especie de acosador para mí, mejor olvídalo.

—Supongo que lo haré, no creo que vuelva a verlo.

Koala decidió usar la bufanda desde ese día, le parecía muy bonita.

* * *

Habían pasado solo unos días y Ace, Zoro y Sanji ya estaban por perder la paciencia y mandar a alguien directo al hospital. De preferencia alguien de nombre Sabo.

Si escuchaban aunque sea una vez más ''las uñas de Pudding son un peligro nacional'' o ''Santa-san es un ángel venido del cielo a este mundo cruel'' no podrían soportarlo.

—Las uñas... —los tres prepararon sus puños y sacaron a flote sus auras asesinas.

— ¡Hoolaaa chicos! Shishishi—Luffy entró como un huracán, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre Sabo dándole el abrazo de oso más fuerte que pudo—escuché que Sabo se la pasó llorando los últimos días, dime, ¿tengo que golpear a alguien?—puso una mirada amenazante.

— ¡LUFFY! —y el maldito llanto comenzó otra vez, Luffy solo soltó su típico shishishi, los demás suspiraron.

Sabo era un chico sensible, en algunas ocasiones demasiado sensible pero ellos lo querían así.

—Por cierto Luffy—comenzó Zoro—estuviste desaparecido mucho tiempo. Esa Convención de Invierno que mencionaste, ¿realmente es tan larga?

—Oh, no shishishi estuve libre desde el 22 pero estaba ocupado con otra cosa.

— ¿Con qué? —dijo Ace genuinamente curioso.

—Estaba en medio de una conquista.

Silencio.

—Ahora tengo novia shishishi.

Silencio.

— ¡¿EHHHHH?!

* * *

Los días pasaban rápido, sin siquiera notarlo se convirtieron en meses y antes de lo esperado nuevo un año escolar había iniciado. Por supuesto Sabo no sentía gran entusiasmo por volver a clases.

Desde aquella horrible navidad su herida había cicatrizado, Pudding ahora ya solo era un mal recuerdo y luego estaba Santa-san, Sabo sonreía al recordarla. Esa desconocida mujer fue amable con un sujeto extraño.

Estaba seguro de que no volvería a verla…

—En serio, ¿no vas a quitarte esa bufanda nunca?

Él no olvidaría su rostro jamás…

—Solo me parece bonita Viola-chan.

Sabo reía porque de tanto recordar a esa chica misteriosa hasta creyó que la estaba viendo pasar frente suyo jajaja que tontería.

—Bien, es solo que me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te obsesiones con un recuerdo.

—Lo sé y gracias, eres una gran amiga Viola-chan.

Él debía estar alucinando porque ella estaba pasando justo frente suyo… ¡ELLA ESTABA PASANDO FRENTE SUYO!

' _¡ES SANTA-SAN!_ ' Sabo huyó del lugar tan rápido como le fue humanamente posible.

* * *

— _¡SAAAAAAAANNNNNN…_

—Vinsmoke-san me alagas.

—No soy yo, eres tú y tu carisma tan encantador los que hacen todo el trabajo mellorine.

Ella se sonrojó y rio encantada.

—… _JIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 _¡PLAFFF!_

Dos cabezas rubias eran ahora un desastre de brazos y piernas.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA SABO?!

— ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡SANTA-SAN ESTÁ AQUÍ!

— ¿Santa? Idiota, no hay ningún Santa en Japón, es en Finlandia.

— ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

—Oi, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos ahí abajo?

— ¡ZORO! ¡SANTA-SAN ESTÁ AQUÍ!—se levantó y lo empezó a sacudir— ¡ES UNA ESTUDIANTE DE AQUÍ!

—Estás demasiado animado este año Sabo…—Zoro intentaba sacárselo de encima.

—Hola—dijeron Luffy y Ace al mismo tiempo.

—Hola—saludó Sanji que ya se había levantado mientras interiormente lamentaba que su actual conquista hubiera escapado—es extraño que llegues a tan temprano Luffy.

—Shishishi Ace pasó a recogerme.

—Si no lo hago mi primito se quedaba con ese maldito juego todo el día, no quiero a Garp sobre mi pellejo por eso.

Sanji se estremeció al recordar la última vez que le permitieron a Luffy pasar la noche despierto con un anime nuevo, el rubio nunca volvió a ver al viejo Garp de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué hacen esos dos?—preguntó curioso el pecoso.

—Parece que la chica de navidad de Sabo estudia aquí.

—Oh…mejor saquen sus auriculares—Ace y Sanji asintieron de acuerdo.

— ¡ELLA ESTABA USANDO LA BUFANDA QUE LE DI! Y… ¡NO TE PONGAS LOS AURICULARES ZORO!

— ¡CÁLLATE!—el peliverde no lo soportó.

Ahora Sabo tenía la mejilla hinchada pero sonreía como idiota.

—Veamos si lo entendí—comenzó Ace—estabas en la entrada y allí viste a tu chica Santa hablando con una amiga mientras usaba la bufanda que tú, un completo extraño, le dio en Navidad…

Sabo asintió furiosamente.

—Y tu gran idea fue salir corriendo como idiota…

Sabo volvió a asentir.

Silencio.

—…Esto va ser difícil…—Ace suspiró resignado.

—Pero saben —comenzó el rubio—ella me ayudó cuando yo tenía el corazón roto dándome un pañuelo, luego yo le di una bufanda que la abrigó en los días de frío, quizás sea eso… es el destino.

—Oh mierda, Sabo entró en modo doncella.

—Casi puedo ver los corazones salir de su cuerpo.

—Luffy creí haberte dicho que no le prestaras tus mangas shojos.

—Lo siento shishishi.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, Zoro, Ace y Luffy se quedaron dormidos, Sanji no prestaba atención porque estaba demasiado concentrado con el móvil, seguro hablando con una chica y por último Sabo, que prestó atención e hizo muchos apuntes para sus amigos.

Al terminar el horario escolar los cinco chicos decidieron iniciar con el plan para ayudar a Sabo con su chica Santa, claro que primero debían derribar dos grandes muros.

Uno, saber el nombre de la chica.

Dos, conseguir que Sabo le hablara sin salir huyendo.

Conclusión, tenían una misión difícil que para sorpresa de todos se solucionó más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado.

Bueno los cinco amigos actualmente se encontraban en el Karaoke.

—Sabo—empezó Ace—solo la viste por unos minutos una noche, ¿realmente estás enamorado?

—No creo que sea amor, más bien estoy interesado en ella—respondió honestamente mientras escuchaban a Sanji y Luffy ''cantar'' y esperaban a Zoro que había ido al baño.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a uno de los trabajadores del Karaoke que traía sus bebidas.

— ¿Quién pidió el café helado?

—Fui yo—respondió Sabo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la voz femenina. Pudo haberse desmayado en ese instante _— ¡Hiee!—_ ese grito femenino definitivamente no salió de sus labios.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Eres tú!—le sonrió—el chico de Navidad.

A estas alturas Sabo se preguntaba cómo es que todavía no se desmayaba.

—E-Eh si…—quería salir huyendo, Ace al notarlo lo agarró del pantalón manteniéndolo en su sitio, incluso Sanji y Luffy prestaban atención en ese momento—m-mi nombre es Outlook Sabo.

' _¡Tú puedes Sabo!'_ pensaron sus amigos.

—Ya veo, te recuerdo Outlook-san, mi nombre Kobayakawa Koala—de nuevo le sonrió—me alegra que hayamos podido volver a vernos.

Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y salió para volver al trabajo.

—Estoy enamorado.

— ¡¿Solo con eso?!—exclamaron sus amigos.

—Ella realmente me recordó, a pesar de que en ese momento lloraba como un idiota y moqueaba sin parar…—tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Silencio.

—Eh… no sé si esa sea la mejor imagen para recordar de alguien—Ace y Luffy solo pudieron asentir de acuerdo con las palabras de Sanji.

* * *

Zoro salió para ir al baño y como de costumbre el camino no paraba de moverse ya que, es obvio que alguien como Roronoa Zoro jamás se perdería.

Cuando después de estar prácticamente horas caminado finalmente vio la puerta de la sala donde estaban sus amigos el peliverde apresuró el paso. En ello vio algo.

Una mujer que venía andando con el móvil en manos no se fijó en uno de los trabajadores, a último segundo bruscamente lo esquivó pero perdió el equilibrio, _'no me sorprende con esos zapatos'_ negó el peliverde mientras se movía rápidamente para atraparla.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, seguro pensaba que tendría la nariz rota o algo, Zoro no lo sabía pero rápidamente la levantó y se aseguró de dejarla parada con sus propias piernas lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. La miró fijamente por unos segundos, la cara le parecía demasiado familiar, _'debo estar imaginado cosas'._

—Debería mirar por donde camina—dijo mientras volteaba para volver por el mismo camino.

— ¡Espera! —ella lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca, con un leve sonrojo le sonrió—gracias…

Él solo asintió y volvió por su camino.

—Mi héroe…—sus ojos casi tomaban forma de corazón.

—Fufufu Zoro-san suele tener sus momentos—comentó divertida al ver a su amiga.

—Robin, ¿lo conoces?—preguntó genuinamente curiosa.

—Es uno de los amigos de mi novio, su nombre es Roronoa Zoro.

—Oh, con que amigo de Ace-chan—una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios—esto será interesante.

Robin también lo creía y así ambas amigas volvieron a su propia sala en el Karaoke.

* * *

Tras muchas bebidas y canciones los muchachos decidieron irse, Sabo como de costumbre se adelantó. Al ser de los más altos Zoro y Luffy lo seguían y evitaban perderse, era como un acuerdo no establecido. Sin embargo en esta ocasión hubo una vista que prácticamente conmocionó al rubio.

La dulce Koala Kobayakawa estaba siendo acorralada por dos hombres; la estaban acosando.

Ella levantaba las manos y hacía gestos, ellos no se iban _'¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!'_ , entonces sintió un golpe en la espalda.

—Ve por ella Sabo—lo alentaba Ace.

—Si eres un hombre defiéndela—esta vez era Sanji.

—Hazles sentir dolor—Zoro sacó su látigo _'¿dónde mierda lo guarda?_ '

— ¡Tú puedes Sabo! Shishishi—Luffy sonreía con su teléfono en manos, _'¡¿qué piensas hacer con ese móvil Luffy?!'_

Entonces Sabo volteó y vio a uno de los hombres acercarse más a Koala y lo decidió. El rubio se armó de valor, caminó hasta ellos y se paró frente a la chica _'vamos puedo hacerlo, esto siempre pasa en los mangas shojos'_

— ¡E-Ella es mi novia, así que por favor paren!

Silencio.

—Etto… Outlook-san, estos hombres son extranjeros que no hablan mucho japonés…

—¿What?—dijo uno de ellos ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Tú hablas inglés?—preguntó amablemente Koala.

Ace y Sanji probablemente murieron de asfixia por tanta risa, al menos Luffy y Zoro todavía respiraban bien.

—…Sí, hablo inglés _—'solo mátenme'_

—Genial, me seria de mucha ayuda.

—Oye Luffy—dijo Zoro cuando finalmente pudo hablar— ¿grabaste eso?

—Sí shishishi, Nami dice que estas cosas generan dinero, al extorsionar apersonas y demás.

— ¿Nami?

—Mi novia, esto genera dinero, Nami es feliz cuando tiene dinero y yo soy feliz cuando Nami es feliz.

—Ah…— _'¿qué tipo de novia dice ese tipo de cosas?_ ' Zoro suspiró, solo Luffy conseguiría una estafadora como novia.

Cuando finalmente salían de lugar Sabo solo quería morir.

—Ella es mi novia, paren…

— ¿Hablas inglés Outlook-san?

— ¡Ya cállense!—gritó frustrado Sabo, Ace y Sanji solo rieron más fuerte.

Entonces escucharon a la distancia.

— ¡Outlook-san!—Koala venía corriendo en un intento de alcanzarlos.

—K-Kobayakawa-san—exclamó Sabo sorprendido.

Ace, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy desaparecieron en un instante.

—Por fin te alcanzo Outlook-san—ella sonrió—yo vine para…

—¡Lo siento!—casi en pánico empezó a hacer reverencias mientras pedía disculpas—no debí decir aquello, soy solo un idiota y usted Kobayakawa-san deb…

—Gracias.

— ¿Eh?—levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

—Gracias por protegerme Outlook-san—se sonrojó levemente, no, seguro solo era Sabo viendo cosas.

—...Sabo… por favor dígame Sabo, Kobayakawa-san—el rubio sintió que aquello era necesario.

—Oh, bien, Sabo-kun—lo dijo lentamente como si saboreara la palabra. Sabo estaba seguro de que parecía un tomate—me gusta como suena…

— ¡Koala!—Viola gritó de pronto—el jefe te llama…

' _Que linda'_ pensó Sanji desde su lugar detrás del arbusto, al ver a la pelinegra.

— ¡Bien ya voy Viola-chan!—entonces se volvió hacia Sabo y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose tímida de pronto—yo quise verte desde ese día en Víspera de Navidad—él se sorprendió—me diste una bufanda para que me abrigara a pesar de que claramente lo estabas pasando mal y ahora me defendiste de unos desconocidos, muchas gracias Sabo-kun, eso fue muy dulce.

Entonces ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

—Puedes llamarme Koala, espero que podamos volver a vernos—le sonrió de nuevo y partió para su trabajo junto a su amiga Viola.

Silencio.

— ¡SABO! —gritaron los cuatro chicos mientras corrían para salvar al rubio.

No llegaron a tiempo, pero incluso desmayado y con un chichón en la cabeza, la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Sabo.

* * *

Sanji entró algo cansado a su casa.

—Toma hermanito—dijo mientras le servía un té, él la miró sorprendido por unos segundos.

—Gracias Reiju—sonrió genuinamente, Sanji había extrañado a su hermana. Desde que estaba en la Universidad no la veía muy a menudo—tuve un día de locos pero estoy feliz de verte. No sabía que venías hoy.

Conversaron agradablemente de todo un poco durante varios minutos, como lo hacían desde niños. Entre todos los Vinsmoke ellos siempre habían tenido la mejor relación.

—Jajaja no puedo creerlo—comentó ella.

—Sí, es muy loco, pero Yonji se lo merecía.

—Totalmente—entonces su cara puso repentinamente una expresión seria—dime Sanji, ¿tienes algún amigo llamado Roronoa Zoro?

Silencio.

—… ¿Eh?—muchas cosas pasaron por la mente en de Sanji en ese momento mientras veía a su querida hermana sonrojada, pero solo había una cosa de la que estaba totalmente seguro.

El marimo bastardo iba a morir.


End file.
